


The Temple on the Hill

by BookCat (NintendoNerd125)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: "The Tree on the Hill" (Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Crack, Gen, Sidon is mentioned in passing, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoNerd125/pseuds/BookCat
Summary: This is basically "The Tree on the Hill" from the Percy Jackson musical but "Breath of the Wild" style.As an aside note, this may be the worst fic I wrote to date. I apologize in advance.





	The Temple on the Hill

**Link** (Spoken) **:** Who are the Champions?

 **Zelda** (Spoken) **:** You’re not the first knight I recruited. I should’ve told you, but I-I thought if I did, you’d never come. If you knew just how much a failure of a princess I really am. Ask the Zora, they know.

 **Zelda** (Sung): There’s a temple on the hill

Up on Hyrule Hill

That watches over us

Silent and still

And no one in the town is safe until

We can see the temple on the hill

 **Zelda** (Spoken): This was way before I met you. I was tasked of recruiting an order of knights, one that would have a representative of all the races in Hyule. There was Urbosa of the Gerudo, Revali of the Rito, Daruk of the Gorons. And the fourth was Mipha of the Zora. Wise girl. Just like her father… King Dorephan.

 **Link** (Spoken) **:** But, I thought Sidon was his only heir.

 **Zelda** (Spoken) **:** He is now. We’d almost made it back to the town, but I got nervous and we got lost and by the time we found the hill… something else found us.

 **Zelda** (Sung): And there on the hill

Up on Hyrule Hill

A cold wind blew

Dark and chill

For nothing would sake its wrathful will

We had to make a stand-

And maybe if I were a little bit braver

Maybe if I stayed behind to fight

But “maybe” doesn’t let me go back and save them

“Maybe” doesn’t make it all right

 **Zelda** (Spoken) **:** The Champions saved us. The town only survived because they stayed to hold it off. They paid for their sacrifices with their lives. That’s when King Dorephan showed up.

 **Link** (Spoken) **:** He saved them… right?

 **Zelda** (Spoken) **:** It was too late for that. After they died, the hill was declared sacred ground and a temple dedicated to Hylia was erected, with a memorial dedicated to each one of the Champions inside. So, that way, they could watch over us, even from beyond the grave. The way I couldn’t do for them.

 **Zelda** (Sung): There’s a temple up on the hill

Up on Hyrule Hill

That protects us all

And always will

And it’s there reminding me

Of all I failed to be

The temple on the hill


End file.
